New York
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: After a recent case in New York, Morgan discovers that Reid met someone... and got her number. Short little oneshot.


**A/N: I got bored while finishing my third and soon to be posted Criminal Minds fanfic and inbetween updating "The Eyes of a Monster" (thanks again, btw, if you reviewed!) And this happened... I may enventually go back and write a multi-chapter story about the case they mention, but for now this is it and totally just for fun. Though, not as funny as I orignially intended... And I totally hate the title but I couldn't come up a better name... ideas?**

"Hey, look who's back," Prentiss grinned as Morgan sat down slowly, holding his side.

Morgan smiled at her, "Yeah, it's great to be back. Be better if I didn't feel like my insides were trying to rip themselves apart."

Prentiss shook her head, "I don't think you get to complain, Morgan. It's sort of your fault you're hurt, you know."

He frowned and threw and eraser at her, "Would you have preferred the alternative?"

She shrugged, "Still your fault," she grinned.

He shook his head and spotted Reid hurrying into the building with a coffee cup in one hand, messenger bag over his shoulder. "Hey, Pretty Boy," he called. "What's the rush?"

Reid glanced over at him, sitting his coffee on his desk and his bag on the floor, "Hey Morgan, you're back. How'd you like medical leave?"

"It sucks. I don't know how you do it three or four times a year."

Reid frowned, "I am not out on medical leave three or four times a year!" He protested.

"Well, you've been shot, kidnapped, almost blown up…"

"So have you." Reid snapped.

"Yeah, not as many times as you have." Morgan said.

"I don't jump in front of the bullets," Reid muttered.

Morgan frowned, "Why does everyone keep saying that like it's a bad thing? You do realize what would've happened if I hadn't done that?"

Reid shrugged and ignored him, pulling a file off his desk and reading.

"Hey, Reid, how'd you like New York?" Morgan asked after a few minutes.

"I've been before, Morgan. Nothing new." Reid said absently.

"Yeah, but last time we were there we didn't get the chance to meet SSA Alex Black, now did we?"

"What's your point?" Reid asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"That she's hot." Morgan said, grinning. "You know she visited me while I was in the hospital?"

"Is that why you jumped in front of the bullet?" Prentiss teased. "So Alex would go see you while you were in the hospital?"

Morgan ignored her. "Reid, c'mon, man you've got to at least admit she was smokin'."

Reid shrugged, "She's okay, I guess."

Morgan frowned, "Kid, she was more than okay. She was hot."

Reid shrugged, "I wasn't really paying attention. I was more worried about the dead bodies that we were finding."

"Reid, you can't really be that hopeless can you?" Morgan asked, staring at him incredulously.

Before Reid could answer, however, his cell phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID, a grin spreading across his face. He stood up, pressed talk and walked away from his desk.

"Who's on the phone?" Morgan asked, standing up and following him, wincing as he accidentally twisted the wrong way. "Reid!" He called as Reid kept walking away from him, talking animatedly to someone.

Frowning, Morgan turned in the direction of Garcia's office.

"Hey Baby Girl, could you do me a favor?" he asked, leaning up against her chair.

She looked back at him and grinned, "Anything for you, gorgeous…" she winked.

He laughed, "Just tell me who Reid's talking to on his phone right now."

"Um… can't you just ask him?" she asked.

"He won't tell me, he keeps running away."

"Alright then, give me… three seconds… and… Voilá!" She tapped a few keys on the key board. "He is have a conversation with SSA Dr. Alexzandria Black in New York City… hmm, that name sounds familiar…"

Morgan grinned, "She's the FBI agent who was heading that last case in New York," he said. "The one I jumped in front of the bullet for."

Garcia's eyes popped open, "Oh." she said, shaking her head. "Naughty boy…"

* * *

When he got back to his desk Reid was sitting down again, reading through files. "So, kid, like I was asking before, what do you think about Agent Black?"

Again Reid shrugged, "I told you Morgan, she's okay. I really wasn't paying all that much attention."

"But you were paying enough attention to get her number, right?" Morgan asked. "Or at least to give her yours."

Reid looked up sharply, blushing. "How - Garcia." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Wait, you got Alex's number?" Prentiss asked. "Seriously?"

Reid shrugged, "She, uh, gave it to me before we left. When we were all leaving the hospital, remember? She was waiting outside and… yeah." His face was almost completely red now.

Morgan laughed, "I thought you weren't paying attention…" he teased.

"Well… I mean, um… I guess I lied." he said, grabbing another file.

"So are you two dating?" Prentiss asked, leaning forward in her chair, her own paperwork forgotten.

Reid shrugged, "We went out a couple of times when she was here visiting her sister," he said.

Morgan shook his head, "Damn." he muttered. "How did you get her?" he asked. "Life isn't fair."

"Why?" Reid asked, looking confused.

"Because geeky Dr. Reid has a smart, hot girlfriend and I'm still single." Morgan said, picking up another file and wincing as he leaned back in his chair.


End file.
